Los malos también se enamoran
by Lauchyar
Summary: Nunca hubiera creído que acabaría enamorándose de quien más detestaba… pero lo que vio en sus ojos aquella noche hizo romper algo en su interior… porque después de todo los malos también se enamoran. Para el reto "Inicios y Finales" de La Sala de los Menesteres


**Los personajes son de J.K, sólo los uso para entretenimiento, sin fines económicos, nada gano escribiendo esto…lamentablemente. Este fic participa del reto "Inicios y Finales" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"**

**Los Malos también se enamoran**

**_Nunca hubiera creído que acabaría enamorándose de quien más detestaba._**

Él que siempre la había peleado, porque la aborrecía, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, sobre todo cuando maltrataba a su hermana Andrómeda, tan delicada como la flor que nací entre la espesura de la selva. Y para él Meda era una orquídea, que había nacido en la espesura de la familia de mayor pureza de sangre de toda Gran Bretaña, los Black.

Ella que nada tenía que ver con su linaje, ella que parecía ser la destinataria de toda la maldad de Bellatrix y que no sabía su motivo, ella que sólo quería ser feliz, ella que le sonreía cuando lo veía pasar por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Pese a ser cuatro años mayor que Andrómeda y que para el resto del universo sólo compartían la Sala Común de Slytherin, eran más afines que con Bella. Los cautivaba Encantamientos, Pociones y Transformaciones, a veces se los veía juntos sentados bajo el olmo del patio con libros, haciendo tareas y hechizos con sus varitas, situación que desagradaba muchísimo a la mayor de las Black. Cada vez que estaban reunidos, Bella se encargaba de humillar a su hermana, mes tras mes, mejoraba sus insultos, sus groserías eran más creativas, más originales. En sus momentos de ocio planeaba que hacerle, que decirle, todo con el único objetivo de imposibilitarle su pacifica estadía en el Colegio.

_ ¡Ya basta Bellatrix! Déjala en paz, no vez que la haces sentir mal- Andrómeda se había retirado de la Sala Común con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, situación que se repetía casi a diario.

_No te metas Rodolph, esto no tiene que ver contigo, es entre hermanas -y fue tras Meda que se había dirigido hacia su habitación.

El joven Lestrange trataba de no involucrarse, pero lo que sucedió un día de primavera de su Sexto año, no tenía ningún antecedente. Él, sólo por ser Prefecto, debía interceder ante la atrocidad que una de las alumnas de Slytherin le hacia a otra y a un Hufflepuff, éstos últimos de Tercer año. Lo vio todo cuando doblaba la esquina del pasillo del salón de Pociones. En la puerta del aula, Bellatrix sujetaba entre sus manos un caldero pequeño que contenía un líquido azul verdoso, de olor desagradable. La mayor de los Black, esperó a que todo Tercer año saliera del aula y cuando se asomó su hermana le volcó todo el contenido del caldero en la cabeza. Inmediatamente la adolescente se comenzó a hinchar de tal forma que parecía un sapo a punto de reventar. Todos los que estaban de espectadores casuales, se reían hasta que les dolía el estómago. Ted Tonks, compañero de Andrómeda, hijo de muggles y de Hufflepuff, que se encontraba tras la emboscada, en un rápido movimiento puso su varita entre los ojos de Bella de forma amenazante.

-¡Te faltan pantalones y sangre pura Tonks, para lanzarme un hechizo! –Continuaba riéndose a carcajadas, mientras veía a su hermana verde por el contenido del caldero y cada vez más inflada y abatida en el piso a un lado del pasillo - A una Black jamás le levantes tu varita, si no eres rápido como para conjurar algo… _¡Everte Statum!_ -Ted fue empujado hacia atrás por un rayo amarillo que lo hizo chocar contra una de las armaduras de las mazmorras- Te falta mucho para igualarme, Sangre Sucia… _¡Desmaius!_ -Tonks esquivaba el último hechizo– Te previne que no te acercaras a Andrómerda -cuando levantaba nuevamente su varita para darle el último toque a su cruce con el joven, su arma salió volando por los aires-.

_ ¡_Expelliarmus! -_gritaba desde el extremo del pasillo Rodolphus, apuntando aún hacia Bellatrix

_ ¿Tú? ¿Cómo haces esto? –Dirigiendo su mano hacia donde había quedado apartada su varita- ¡_Accio! _Te advertí que no debías interponerte entre mi hermana y yo, Lestrange –apuntando hacia el joven- _¡Flipendo!_

__ ¡Protego! –_Ante la protección de Rodolphus, el último hechizo de Bella rebotó y le dio de lleno a ella, haciendo que terminara en el suelo, aturdida y con un hilo de sangre en su frente-.

_ ¡Basta alumnos! ¡_Expelliarmus!_–Albus Dumbledore y detrás de él, Minerva McGonagall, hacían su aparición en la escena, mientras desarmaba a ambos Slytherin- ¿qué está sucediendo acá?

_Señorita Black, pero ¿qué le ha sucedido? –la profesora se había acercado a Andrómeda y la ayudaba a incorporarse.

_Bellatrix le ha volcado encima la _poción hinchadora_ –confirmaba desde el suelo Ted aún aturdido- la emboscó cuando salíamos de la clase de Pociones –trataba de levantarse ayudado por sus manos, pero resbalaba y la armadura que le servía de apoyo, se tambaleaba peligrosamente tras él.

_Gracias señor Tonks –el director lo intentaba alzar del piso, cuando el yelmo de la armadura cayó en la cabeza de Ted- y usted ¿qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

_Mmmmm –Hablaba con dificultad, tapado con el casco, hasta que pudo sacárselo, y el anciano profesor lo pudo levantar finalmente- Yo defendía a Meda del ataque de su hermana, cuando el Prefecto Lestrange la desarmó

_Muy bien –Dumbledore acariciaba su larga barba- Rodolphus puedes tomar tu varita, y en cuanto a usted señorita Black nos va a tener que acompañar a mi oficina. Minerva por favor avísale al profesor Slughorn que como Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin va a tener que estar presente para decidir el castigo de Bellatrix –señalando a la hinchada alumna- ¿puedes revertir este desastre de Andrómeda? –la profesora McGonagall asentía con la cabeza, mientras se llevaba a la joven hacia el interior del salón de Pociones, acompañada por Tonks y Lestrange.

* * *

Ya para la cena, Andrómeda Black había recuperado su estado natural, la mayoría de la mesa de Slytherin le preguntaba cómo se encontraba y condenaba lo planeado por su hermana. La mayor de las Black retornaba a su grupo, agotadísima después de limpiar los baños del tercer y cuarto piso, y de lustrar las copas antiguas de las distintas Casas, todo sin magia.

_No sé como lo hacen esos inmundos muggles –le comentaba a su amiga Lucrecia- he estado todo el día limpiando esas… -ponía cara de asco e insultaba por lo bajo- Esa basura de Tonks y también Lestrange, me las van a pagar, no tienen idea con quien se metieron.

_Bella por favor, si sólo por hacer esta broma a Meda te castigaron por un mes haciendo estas tareas de elfo doméstico, imagínate si se enteran de tu venganza hacia ellos –Lucrecia era un poco obesa y desagradable a la vista cuando comía, ya que de cuatro bocados, tres terminaban en su ropa, cuando no se atragantaba con ellos y lo regurgitaba. Bellatrix la sufría por el sólo hecho que la necesitaba, en realidad su familia. Ella era una de las pocas personas que eran de familia noble, de Sangre Pura y con muchos contactos en las altas esferas del Ministerio y del Wizengamot.

_ ¡Por Merlín, Lucrecia! Límpiate la boca y la falda, eres un desastre –miraba hacia otro lado cuando vio ingresar al Gran Comedor a los hermanos Lestrange. Sus familias eran muy cercanas y estaba segura que ella acabaría casándose con uno de ellos, pese a que Rabastan era atractivo, alto, delgadísimo, muy educado con ella, le atraía el menor de los Lestrange, pero no era amor, era afinidad. Rodulphus siempre defendía a su hermana, como si estuviese enamorado de ella, pero entre las familias de la alta sociedad en donde los lazos son sólo por conveniencia, el amor no tenía lugar. A Bellatrix poco le importaba con cuál de los hermanos terminaría, su padre ya lo había anticipado "_los vínculos de sangre son más importantes que los lazos sentimentales"_, y eso lo tenía muy en claro.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron frente a la Black y a Lucrecia, y sin mirarlas comenzaron a cenar.

_Bella… ¿Cómo estuvo tu castigo? –le preguntaba Rabastan sin levantar su vista y cortando un trozo de carne-.

_Si no quieres quedarte sin hermano, no me preguntes –el menor de los Lestrange la miraba con el rabillo del ojo- no pongas esa cara Rodolphus, por tu maldita intervención y la del Sangre Sucia de Tonks yo tengo que estar un mes haciendo cosas de muggles

_ ¿Y para que le haces esas maldades a Meda? –La señalaba con el tenedor- si dejaras de ser tan… tan…

_ ¿Black? –Interrumpió Rabastan. Los hermanos y Lucrecia trataban de esconder su risa ante ese comentario, pero Bellatrix estalló en cólera y sacó su varita apuntándole al mayor de los jóvenes-.

_ ¡No vuelvas a mencionar el apellido Black en forma despectiva Lestrange! –en el Gran Comedor el silencio se adueñó del aire, la mesa de los profesores volteó para ver la escena que Bella estaba montando. Normalmente estaba desquiciada, pero los últimos meses estaba peor que nunca. Horance Slughorn se había acercado a la mesa de Slytherin sin que la joven se diera cuenta y con un movimiento de manos le sacó la varita-.

_Señorita Black, considero que esta fuera de sus cabales y debería reconsiderar donde es que se encuentra usted en este momento –el Jefe de la Casa de las Serpientes con su parsimonia le indicaba a Bellatrix el resto del alumnado y profesores, la joven empalideció y salió corriendo del lugar. Uno de los hermanos Lestrange, la siguió, inexplicablemente no era el mayor, sino Rodolphus.

* * *

La encontró arrodillada con la cabeza entre sus rodillas, tras la armadura de la clase de Pociones donde aquel día había bañado de _poción hinchadora_ a su hermana.

_Bella ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te comportas así con todos? –Le decía Rodolphus acariciándole el cabello negro ensortijado- tu no eras así…

_ ¿Quieres saber? -El joven mago afirmaba con su cabeza, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella- En serio ¿quieres saber la verdad? Bien… pero no te gustará, como tampoco me agrada a mí…

_ ¡Desembucha ya Bellatrix!

_Hace algún tiempo encontré a Andrómeda y a Ted Tonks juntos en la Torre de Astronomía… besándose –Rodolphus la miraba sorprendido- si ya se, es imperdonable… ¡ella con ese ser inferior! –el muchacho ya había dejado de escucharla cuando había dicho _besándose._ No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, él pensaba que con Meda tenían una relación amistosa bastante cercana, y eso le permitiría en un futuro no muy lejano entablar un trato aún más amoroso. Mientras él seguía ensimismado, la bruja continuaba su relato totalmente extasiada, enojada y enfurecida, a tal punto que comenzó a llorar. A Lestrange el sollozo entrecortado de su compañera le hizo salir de su abstracción-.

_ ¿Por qué lloras? -En ese momento la miró a los ojos y lo que vio no le podía encontrar explicación alguna…la luz que destellaban, quizás encendidos por las lágrimas…no sabía o quizás simplemente que la vio llorando delante de él. Era la primera vez que Bellatrix Black lloraba; había demostrado frente a él, que era un ser humano con sentimientos. No pudo soportar la situación y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, ahí, en esa unión la morocha descargó toda su bronca e impotencia en lágrimas. Su corazón lo estaba traicionando. El galope en su pecho, no lo dejaba razonar, esa mujer que tenia entre sus brazos debía ser suya. No hizo otra cosa que tomarla del mentón, secarle las lágrimas con su mano libre y besarla. La besó como hubiera querido hacer con Andrómeda, pero fue con Bella. Desde pequeño cuando sus familias entablaron lazos de amistad, sabia a ciencia cierta que él terminaría con una de las hermanas Black, pero jamás pensó que sería con Bellatrix.

_Yo me haré cargo, mi niña. Yo arreglaré todo –y no necesitaron hablar más.

Traicionar a los Black era como traicionarlo a él en persona, Ted Tonks, no podía haberse enamorado de _su_ Meda… ese hijo de muggles, ese impuro, ese Hufflepuff, iba a pagar caro su ingratitud, aunque tardara mil años, nadie iba a hacer sufrir a Bella y a la familia...y mucho menos iba a pasar por alto el haberlo separado de Ella. **_Sólo viviría para que llegara el día en que podría acometer su venganza_**

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_¡Hola pequeños/as!_

_Bien hasta aquí mi historia… quise darle un poco de humanidad a estos personajes quizás desagradables...esos malos, malísimos... no se si salió bien, pero me ha gustado hacer este fic_

¿_Qué les pareció? gracias por leerme ¿Algún review? ¿Te gustó o no? escriban algo si leyeron la historia, todo es bienvenido…todo menos la indiferencia_

_Besotes, Lau_


End file.
